Blondes Are More Fun
by Dark Man's Girl
Summary: Ron and Luna are left alone in their compartment on the train. They argue. They snog. That's ok, though. Hermione comes back in a daze, and Harry comes back with the Ravenclaw pasword. They've found the value of blondes, too.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, ect. They belong to JKRowling and Warner Brothers.

Ron and Luna had been left alone in their carriage about an hour after they left London. Harry had to meet with Dumbledore, Ginny and Neville went to look for Dean and Seamus, and Hermione went off to put her school robes on. Luna was deeply engaged in a book titled "Crumplehorned Snorkaks, Narggles and Other Beast the Ministry Decides to Not Acknowledge", while Ron stared off into space.

"Did you know that the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum is actually a vampire?" Luna said unexpectedly, breaking the silence.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Ron said darkly.

"Really?" Luna said curiously, " Is that really your answer?"

"What were you expecting my answer to be?" Ron asked.

"Well usually when I tell people things they roll their eyes and start to argue with me."

"Normally you say things that make you look nutters, like when you told us that you were going to hunt for Crumplehorned Snorkaks over the summer."

"That was a lovely trip actually, and we almost got one, but it vanished right before our eyes right as we were about to tranquilize it with our flobberworm venom coated spears."

"You're whacked, Luna."

"I thought you called me Loony, what's the change of heart?" she asked truly curious.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"You call me Loony all the time. I know you do." Luna stated, " Is it because you already called me crazy once and decided not to exhaust your brain power by saying two witty things in one sentence?"

Ron's ears began to turn red, and he shouted "WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T SPOUT OFF SUCH MENTAL THINGS LIKE YOU BELIVE IN CRUMPLEHORNED SNORKAKS, PERHAPS WE MIGHT FIND YOUR OPINIONS VALID!"

Luna's dreamy gaze was beginning to thin, and her face began to tinge pink. " Well, Mr. Weasley, if any one of you people would have listened to me and my mental theories, then perhaps we wouldn't be in this sort of predicament. Did I not tell Harry that you were mean? If he would have listened to me, then I wouldn't have been in this compartment, and we wouldn't be having this discussion." She said coldly.

"I'm mean? I'M MEAN? What are you talking about I'm MEAN? I've put up with you haven't I?" Ron yelled.

"And also, shallow." She said plainly.

" HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL AM I SHALLOW?"

"Why was it you wouldn't ask Eloise Midgen to the dance?"

"I wasn't interested." He said quietly, beginning to understand what she was getting at.

"No, I know exactly why. Because she has acne, and her nose was 'off center'. You do realize that Hermione and Ginny talk, and then Ginny and I talk, correct? And then, what do you proceed to do? Make fun of me and my 'crazy' theories. But yet again, this will be one of my crazy theories. Because of course a Gryffindor can't be any of those things. Gryffindors are the perfect people ALWAYS perfect. Only the other houses can have faults!" Luna began to tear up, as what she had always thought streamed out of her mouth. "Never mind that out of all houses, Gryffindors are the first to explode, and out of all houses, Ravenclaws are the most ignored. Even Hufflepuffs get more attention than us. That's pathetic. And of course we're the smart ones. The smart ones are always ignored because everyone refuses to accept we know what we're talking about." Tears now flowed freely down her pink cheeks.

"Luna-"

"Save it, Ronald. Just leave me alone." She sat back down in her seat, ignoring her book and staring out the window. An uncomfortable silence settled over the compartment as Ron stood ogling at the distressed girl sitting in front of him.

The train stopped abruptly, throwing Ron into Luna's lap. "Er, sorry." He said, sitting back down his seat.

A voice rang through the train " Students of Hogwarts, please stay seated where you are, the train has broken down it will take about an hour to fix. I repeat: Stay in your seats, if you are in the hallway, go into the nearest compartment and have a seat. Otherwise, we can't have any other weight shifts. Thank you"

"Lovely. Stuck for an hour." Ron said, slumping in his seat. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to sit in silence, while I stew in my own thought." Luna said quietly.

Ron looked at her in disbelief for a moment. _Is she joking? Silence for an entire hour? This is going to be one hell of a ride to Hogwarts. _ "Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?"

Ron then did one of the stupidest things in he'd ever done in his life. Without thinking, without even realizing he said it, he said, very seriously, "Snog." His ears immediately turned bright red, and he clamped his hand over his mouth.

Luna looked on in utter surprise, and then her face slipped to a very thoughtful expression. "Why?"

"You're seriously considering it?" Ron blurted.

"Well, you presented your idea, now support why you want to snog."

"Erm…. Never mind."

"No, seriously, give me a legitimate reason, other than you're a hormonal teenage boy."

"Just drop it."

"No."

"Seriously, it's ok, just-" Luna had given up and resorted to the only way she could think of to solve the problem, by grabbing the back of his neck and mercilessly kissing him. Ron's mind went numb.

Luna pulled away, licked her lips and asked, "So, got a reason?"

"'Cuz you taste good." He said.

"Really? I'm trying new toothpaste. It's strawberry flavored." She said thoughtfully. "Although, I like the other kind better, it makes my mouth feel cool, and tingly. Then again, the new kind has more fluoride in it."

"How do you kiss someone and then just start contemplating toothpaste use?" Ron asked bewildered.

"I don't know, it's just seems as natural as talking."

"Then you've had practice, I take it?"

"No. That was my first kiss." She said matter-of-factly.

"Are you joking? You gave up your first kiss to me?" Ron's brain was having complications now.

"You talk too much, Ron."

Ron was utterly flabbergasted by Luna's comfort in this subject. "B-But, you-you …"

"You also have a problem with stuttering, have you seen a doctor about that? You're much better at kissing, I'll tell you that."

Ron gave up, leaving his brain exhausted, and moved to Luna's side of the compartment. " Shall we?" Ron asked, tired of talking.

"We shall." Managed to mutter, before her mouth was attacked by Ron's.

The two snogged for forty-five minutes, occasionally stopping, due to the need for oxygen. For the second time, a voice echoed through the train, "Thank you for your patients, students, you may now find your seats, and we shall resume the trip."

"The others will be coming soon." Ron mumbled, while still kissing Luna.

"Does it really matter?" she muttered back.

"No." Ron breathed.

It didn't take more than two minutes for Ginny and Neville to walk in, finding Luna pushed up against the seat, with her fingers entwined in Ron's disheveled hair. Ginny ran away, repulsed, opting to spend the rest of the trip with Seamus and Dean, and Neville walked away just plain surprised. The next to come in was Hermione, who was neither repulsed nor surprised, but simply said, "Excuse me Ronald, and Luna, but I would like to sit in my seat, and you're sort of making out on it."

Ron looked over his shoulder to see Hermione in a state similar to Luna's, and furrowed his eyebrows. "Who've you been snogging?"

"I don't kiss and tell." She said.

"Hey Mudblood." Malfoy said coming up and resting his chin on her shoulder, "You and me, in the deserted classroom next to the potions classroom tommorrow, be there." Malfoy walked away with a smirk on his face, and Hermione giggled.

"Ok, so maybe he will." She said, and giggled again. "I like blondes."

"Me too." Ron said. He gave Luna a final kiss and sat next to her, shaking his hair out.

Once Hermione sat down, Harry came in the compartment in a worse state than all of them, and a big grin plastered on his face. "Oh, I am so good!" he said. "I am THE man!" Harry sauntered over to the seat next to Hermione. " Lorelei Knott, Ravenclaw, seventh year, and Blonde. How much better could it get? I'll tell you how much better it could get!" he took a piece of paper from his pocket, and said, " The password to the Ravenclaw common room, and how to get up the girls stairs! Oh yeah, I'm the man!" Harry theA/Nn began to do a victory dance that consisted of disco moves. "Blondes are the best! They defiantly have more fun! Hell yeah!"

THE END

A/N: Ok, that was an odd one. Read and review, please, Burn me if you must, but I prefer constructive criticism.


End file.
